OBJECTIVES: To compare CT scanning with other imaging modalities in the detection and follow-up of tumors. To extend our ability to image malignancies at presentation for staging purposes as well as to demonstrate followable disease. METHODS EMPLOYED: CT is performed as a staging modality as well as at periodic follow-up intervals. Currently, patients with malignant lymphomas, ovarian carcinoma, malignant melanoma, testicular tumors, adrenal carcinomas, prostate carcinomas, oat cell carcinoma of the lung, and a variety of soft tissue sarcomas are being studied most intensively.